Babysitting
by M.Koffe
Summary: Dick makes Jason babysit Damian with him.


**Finished this just a few hours ago. :)**

**I hope ya'll like it. :D**

**Warning: Heavy swearing.**

* * *

"Why do I have to go with you and spend the night?" Jason complained, sitting crossed legged on their bed, clutching a pillow against his chest. "You can go have fun with the little bat, and when you come back we can have our fun. We can't have fun if we're staying over there – well we could but...you know what. I'll go if we can fuck on Bruce's bed."

"We are not going to have sex on Bruce's bed." Dick made clear, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile. "As, um...pleasant as that sounds."

Grunting in frustration, Jason fell back on the bed, "Then I'm not going." he moved the pillow he was holding from his chest to his face.

"Is it so wrong of me to want you to come with me?" Dick frowned, as he made his way to the bed and sat down on Jason's pelvis. "Damian is off patrol because he busted his leg and Bruce does not want him alone with Alfred." he lifted the pillow off the other man's face and tossed it to the side.

"Bruce doesn't trust him?" Jason reached out for the pillow again, but was intercepted by Dick's hand cupping his.

"Their relationship isn't all that great right now." Dick half answered with a sorrowful sigh. "He's not afraid that he'd hurt Alfred, but that he might like escape or something."

"Escape?" Jason inquired, arching an eyebrow. "Didn't you say he broke his leg? How the hell is he gonna escape?"

"I don't understand it either, but anyway." Dick let go of Jason's hand and tried to slide off the bed but was stopped by a hand yanking his shirt and pulling him back down. Dick stared into Jason's blue-gray eyes before pressing their lips together. "You're coming with me, Jay." Dick urged, and reminded. "Besides, Alfred said he'd make cookies."

Rolling his eyes, and sighing heavily, Jason decided, "Fine, I'll go for the damn cookies, not because you told me."

Damian was miserable, he was on his bed, his splinted leg was propped up on a few pillows. As soon as Dick stepped into the younger boy's bedroom, Damian began to blush from embarrassment. The little bird always wanted to appear strong in front of others, especially those he looked up to and wanted to impress. Like Dick. Then to make things worse for him, not only did Bruce invite Dick to babysit him, Dick had invited his boyfriend slash brother.

Dick sat right next to Damian and put a soothing one armed hug around the child, "You feeling alright there, baby bird?"

Damian glared over at Jason, who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed, then shifted his gaze to Dick, "Of course I'm not feeling alright," he snapped. "can't you see that my leg is fractured?"

Jason laughed at the remark, which Damian did not approve of and retaliated, "Why did you bring it with you?" he pointed at the larger man.

Jason grunted, "It? I've got bigger balls that you're -"

"Jason, stop." Dick was speaking in his, _watch it, or we wont have sex ever, _voice, "Why don't you come sit down here with us?" he made it sound like a suggestion, but it was really a demand.

"Whatever." Jason shrugged his shoulders and dragged his feet to the edge of the bed where he was facing the other two. "So what did you do get so smashed up?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing." Damian turned his head down, obviously embarrassed at his current situation.

"Bull," Jason retorted. "I'm not stupid, I know you can't break your leg from doing nothing."

Dick glared at Jason, warning him that he better behave himself, "You can tell us, it might make you feel better."

"Me telling you anything will not alleviate my discomfort." Damian peeked up at Dick, then quickly averted his eyes again.

"Don't act like we," Jason pointed at Dick then to himself. "haven't been in your position."

Damian did not say thing, he knew it was true. He knew they were familiar with what it was like to be a Robin, and how they would occasionally get hurt but they were not him. He did not get hurt.

"I just landed awkwardly." Damian eventually answered. He spoke in a low, defensive tone, not wanting to say any more than that.

Dick tried to ask a few more questions, but Damian just evaded giving him a straight answer with fancy word play. Damian was not in a good mood, and Dick was thinking it was a bad idea to have brought Jason with him.

Alfred stepped into the room to give Damian his pain medication, but he also had a statement for Dick, "Master Richard, you're assistance is needed in the Cave."

"Um," Dick glanced over at Jason and then at Damian, "Jason, stay with him." and reluctantly he followed after the butler.

Jason moved over to where Dick was once sitting, and as soon as he moved, he noticed Damian had tensed up, "It's getting kinda late, shouldn't you be asleep or something?"

Damian growled, he did not want to speak with Jason, but there was a few things he wanted to ask him, "Ummm..."

"Yes?"

"I'll kick your ass if you ever break Grayson's heart." Damian threatened.

The comment took Jason by surprise, he was not expecting to hear those words come out of the child's mouth. "Don't even try it, you'll just end up breaking your other leg on my ass."

"I'm serious." Damian growled, with deadly glare. "I respect Grayson, and if you ever want me to respect you too, you're going to have to earn it."

Refraining from saying something along the lines of, _I don't have to prove anything to you, you fucking brat. _Jason picked his words carefully and settled on, "And, how do you expect me to do that?"

"Just make him happy."

Taking in a heavy breath, Jason put an arm around Damian's shoulders and to his surprise the child did not protest, "I am making him happy, and if he wasn't happy, he wouldn't be with me."

Damian looked up into Jason's eyes, and he was not glaring, it was just a normal stare, "Then tell me what it's like, to love someone that much."

"Isn't this a question you should be asking Dick?" Jason was unsure on how to answer the child.

"But he's not here right now, you are."

Trying his best to not mouth off, or be rude, he answered to the best that he could, "I am assuming for everyone the answer is different, and my answer might be different than from what you would get from Dick. So, to me it means trusting someone so much that you're not afraid to show weakness around them. Dick has seen me vulnerable, and at first it was hard but now I know it's okay because he's not judging me or thinking that I'm weak. To love someone that much means to give yourself to that person, and trust them with your heart."

"Do you trust Grayson with your heart?" Damian set his head on Jason's chest, the medication was making him sleepy.

"Of course I do." Jason ran his fingers through Damian's hair, it was not often the child was this docile and Jason wanted to take advantage it. "It took a while, but I trust Dick with my fucked up heart and he trusts me not damage his delicate one."

Damian yawned, battling his eyes to stay awake, "What's it like to trust someone that much?"

"One day," Jason shifted, closer to the edge while gently lifting Damian off him and set his head down on the pillow. "You'll find a lover who can put up with all of your crap and baggage and then you'll know what it feels like." he pulled the blankets up to Damian's chest and smiled softly, "Now, go to bed."

Damian nodded and closed his eyes, falling to sleep. Jason crossed the room with silent footsteps and turned off the lights. Waiting in the hall way was Dick, with playful childish smile planted on his face. He hopped up and embraced his arms around Jason's shoulders, kissing him on the neck.

"Heeey." Jason set his hands on Dick's sides, "I thought you said no fucking." he kissed Dick's forehead.

"We're not having sex here," Dick let go of Jason, and reached to close Damian's bedroom door. "I'm just happy with what I overheard."

"How long were you standing out here?" Jason took a shot at changing the subject.

"The entire time," Dick unveiled, "Alfred and I wanted to see how you two would interact while I was gone." he began to walk down the hall, toward the great room.

"What?" Jason followed after him. "You going somewhere I don't know about, Dickie-bird?"

"Not at the moment." he hopped on the couch, "But I don't always stay at Gotham, and sometimes Damian needs someone to talk too. I wanted to see how much he would open up to you."

Jason sat down next to him, "Did I pass?"

"Yes you did." Dick laced his fingers into Jason's."You'd make a good father, Little Wing."

Jason blushed for a few seconds, than laid his head on Dick's shoulders, "Shut up," he punched Dick in the arm with his free hand.

Dick smiled and put his nose to Jason's hair, quietly the two slowly began to fall asleep on the couch. Later that night, Bruce walked into the room and draped a blanket across his two oldest children.


End file.
